


Dark Days

by Skybirdday



Series: Dark Soul [2]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016)
Genre: Blood Magic, Demons, Destiny, F/M, Family Secrets, Magic, Possession, Sorcerers, Spells & Enchantments, Summoning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27035494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skybirdday/pseuds/Skybirdday
Summary: Someone is hunting you.
Series: Dark Soul [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/668672
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

It was lunch. Honestly, sometimes you wondered if Strange remembered that he needed actual food at all. It was your turn to go with Strange being occupied with some ancient texts. Thankfully, a new restaurant had opened up where an older one had been years ago. This one supposedly served authentic Vietnamese cuisine. You wondered if it was as good as they claimed. You walked several blocks down to stop at a brick building. The front said Chen’s. You frowned. There had been a similar restaurant called that, one that you visited when you were little. You shook your head before grabbing the handle and entering the building.  
“Welcome to Chen’s! Will be with you in one moment!” said a voice.  
You waited until as a small man came towards you. “Mr. Chen?”  
The man was small in stature with grey hair and brown eyes. He shrugged. “It’s a good a name as any. How may I help you?” he said, taking out a pad and pencil.  
“I would like a takeout order to go. I want—”  
“Cao lau with a serving of Goi cuon. Then a order of Ga tan and a serving of Xoi.”  
You stare. “Yes, how did you know?”  
“It’s for Doctor Strange, the Cao lau. The Ga tan is yours, you called it Vietnamese Chicken Noodle as a child. My wife thought that was funny.”  
“So you are the same Mr. Chen when I was a child! I heard that you closed your restaurant.”  
“Yes, my wife and I wanted a break from the cooking and running the restaurant and we sold it to some friends who did a different spin on Chinese dishes. We travelled a bit and came back to help our son and his wife with our grandchildren. Also my wife missed cooking so we simply opened a place here.”  
You smile. “It’s so nice to see you again.”  
“I feel the same. However, before I finish your order, I must give you a warning. You are being hunted.”  
You shrug. “Strange is the master of the mystic arts and possibly the Sorcerer Supreme. We are always being hunted.”  
Chen shook his head. “No, they want you. Long ago, your parents were being hunted and they ran away with you for your safety. This is a different matter. They wish you to summon He Who Sleeps.”  
“He is trapped.”  
“No matter. They seek to gather together his children and summon him. The oldest and strongest shall be his vessel. I am sorry.”  
You frown. “For what?”  
“I should have watched over you more closely after your parents’ deaths and perhaps taken you in.”  
You shrug again. “I survived.”  
Chen’s dark eyes stared at you. “But how much longer? Now, I must place your order. It will be fifteen minutes,” he said, disappearing into the kitchen.  
You waited until you heard a voice speak. “F/N.” You turned to see two women staring at you from the other side of the glass. One of them crooked their finger and beckoned you.  
A chill went up your spine, but still you walked forth until you found yourself outside the restaurant and in front of the two women. “Who are you?”  
One of the women was tall and thin, her long white hair wrapped around her face. “My name is Beatrice and the other woman is named Lucia. We are your saviors.”  
You narrow your eyes at them. “My captors you mean.”  
Lucia frowned. “She is suspicious of us, Beatrice. I told you that this plan would not work.”  
“Patience, Lucia. Come, child. Be reasonable. We have shielded this area from people. No one shall come to your aid.”  
You smile then as the magic came forth and curled around your hands as you rushed forth.

********

Fifteen minutes later, Mr. Chen went out to survey the parking lot. Scuff marks that looked like tire marks littered the ground. “A battle was fought here. She lost. I feared of this,” said Mr. Chen. Then he held up his hand and waved it over the marks, which shimmered before vanishing. Then he headed back inside and picked up the phone. Dialing a number and waiting a few minutes, he spoke. “Hello, may I speak to Dr. Strange?”

TBC


	2. Captive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your past comes back to haunt you.

You groan as you wake, your eyes fluttering open. You looked around. There was four other people surrounded by black circles as you were. These must be the children of He Who Sleeps, you think. Great.  
“So you are awake then?”   
You rose and saw a hooded man in black robes standing nearby, his face hidden by the cowl. “Who are you?”  
“Beatrice said that you would have questions. I have a few of my own.”  
“Ask away.”  
The other laughed, a rich bass tone. “Oh, I like you. Blunt and to the point. You know that we three seek to summon He Who Sleeps through his children born from deals with the Elder God or through the Darkhold. It not known how adept the descendants are in magic or if they have been kept from that to keep them safe. Or if they have been raised with knowledge of their extraordinary origins.”  
“Since you have the descendants and I would assume that you have the Darkhold or spells from it to summon He Who Sleeps, what purpose does it serve?”  
“To release him and bring him forth to rule our world. The Chinese man told you our other purpose.”  
“You know Mr. Chen?”  
“That was not his name when I knew him. Pity really that he chose to shield you from us. I would assume on your parents’ orders. Also it was a pity about the car accident. No child should be torn from their parents until they are grown and their parents have aged as is the natural order of things.”  
“So there are four children?”  
“There could be more. Some have been killed or died young to our knowledge. There is a rumor that centuries ago, a devoted servant of He Who Sleeps died and begged the Elder God to use his body for the God’s purpose. In dying, he could think of no greater honor. Also there was a sorceress that he loved, but she cared nothing for him. However, she was devoted to He Who Sleeps too. She wanted power for men were beginning to take over and strip power from women. The Elder God heard her plea and laid down with her in his servant’s form. Months later, a son was born. The sorceress hoped that the boy would rise up to become a priest to serve He Who Sleeps or perhaps his vessel. He was taught and grew. His mother’s hopes became dust when he shunned everything and abandoned their coven.   
Years later, his mother tracked him down. He lived as the village blacksmith in Scotland, married a Scottish lass, and has two boys of his own. His mother tried to reason with him one last time, but he turned her away. Then she cursed him and he fought her. In the end, he and his mother both died, but he protected his family. This was known only to the covens and was passed down through the centuries. It is said that the family line still exists, but no one knows where. They could have stayed in Scotland or gone to America. Until now, we had no knowledge. My patience had been rewarded.”  
“So you wish for me to summon forth He Who Sleeps with the Darkhold? How do you know if I will survive?”  
“I know that you will survive and take your rightful place before us. Beatrice and I are sure of your success.”  
You frown. “And what of the other?”  
“Lucia takes people at face value. She believes that you are weak and will serve as a sacrifice to the Elder God. Little she does know and we will not dissuade her.”  
You stare at the others in the room. “And the other children?”  
The hooded man shrugged. “You may sacrifice them if you wish or keep them as your servants.”   
You frown. “They serve no purpose here. After the summoning, I will keep them asleep and let them go.”  
The hooded man bowed. “Quite merciful, Mistress. You been denied so many things like your ancestors before you.”  
You look away. “If you like, I wish to begin now.”

**********

A bolt of energy tore down the steel door as several wizards filled the cavernous hallway.   
“This seems like a big cave hidden underground. Master Chen, are you sure that this is the place?”  
“Yes, Master Wong. But I fear that we have company.”  
They turned to see a robed figure coming towards them. A gruff voice called out. “Greetings, Master Chen. You have brought reinforcements, I see.”  
Then a tall man in blue robes with a red and gold cape around his shoulders came forward. “F/N, where is she?”  
The hooded man chuckled. “Right here. Come, all of you and greet my lord. It has been many years since he has walked this world.” Then he turned. Many gasped as a figure in red came forward.   
“By the Vishanti, no,” said Chen.  
A deep chuckle filled the room as the face came into view. Wild hair around the face with blood red eyes piercing into the eyes of the sorcerers. “I am pleased to meet you all. My servant has warned me about you.”  
Strange stared “My God, what did they do to you?”  
The voice laughed. “Nothing at all. The girl summoned me. She is a worthy vessel, born of power and blood. Now, bow before Chthon.”

END


	3. Conflict

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chthon is released; who will win?

“I don’t bow. I defeated Dormammu,” said Strange, coming forward. “I demand that you release F/N.”  
A deep chuckle came from Chthon’s lips. “You demand, sorcerer? You? Once a man of science now a believer of sorcery. I have knowledge of you from my kin. They have great respect for you. I merely wish to see what you are capable of. Tell me what is it that you truly want, something that you desire before all things?”  
Then they waived their hand and a portal outlined in red popped up. “Here, look for this is what you desire.”  
Strange walked forward and peered in. “It’s just me in a tux at some fundraiser.” Then he shrugged and stared at Chthon. “What of it?”  
Chthon smiled. “It is the life you knew. Established accomplished neurosurgeon, earning money through high rates and women at your feet. You can have it again. Do you want it?”  
Strange shook his head. “Once, but it’s not my life now. What about F/N?”  
Chthon chuckled. “My kin knew the risks in summoning me. She is my oldest descendant and like her ancestors before her, she accepted her fate. Her pathway was clear for my kin until she tried to kill you and could not. A minor weakness, something that has become more than it should have been. You have made her turn from the dark.”  
“F/N decided that! It was her choice!” said Strange.  
“My kin have no choice!” snarled Chthon. “They never did, even when they believed they did. For centuries, those that serve me follow the children and their descendants. Most of my kin are loyal until death, but there are those that defy me. So my servants destroy them before they taint the rest. Even this one’s parents dared to defy me so they died as long as the one who would be my future vessel was not harmed. So, why do you believe that you can stop me?”  
“I have to for F/N. She deserved more, a full life without fear. I would give my life for F/N.” said Strange, his gloved hands beginning to glow gold.  
“No need,” said a soft voice.  
Strange frowned. “F/N?”  
“He Who Sleeps, you have overestimated your power! Your kin is stronger than you realize,” said Chen.  
“Enough! I will—” began Chthon.  
Then F/N’s voice came forth louder and began to speak in a strange language.  
“What is she saying?” said Wong.  
Strange frowned. “It’s Ancient Greek. Is it a spell?”  
Then a scream as a dark cloud pulled itself from F/N’s body with two red eyes glowing in the center. A voice boomed. “You dare, child!”  
F/N looked up at the cloud. “A gift from my ancestors, those that wished to stop you once and for all. A spell to banish you for a time.”  
Then she gestured and the Darkhold flew into her hands as she spoke in the same strange language before opening the book halfway as the cloud began to enter the book. Then after the cloud had completely disappeared into the book, she quickly closed it before stepping towards Strange. “It is done.”  
“Are you okay?” said Strange.  
F/N stared down at the Darkhold and smiled. “It’s fine.” Then the world slid and fell into darkness. . . 

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a story I wanted to tell for awhile. The reason why F/N did what she  
> did. Originally, I wanted a more of a connection to the Ancient One and even  
> thought to do something with Thor, Odin and Loki, but that never meshed.  
> The next one who deal with the fallout from this chapter. Enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> I split this into two books because we delve into the reader's history in this one and  
> see how she became what she is.


End file.
